


Requiem pour Madame La Marquise De Lioncourt

by Menada_Vox



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод на французский вроде как в стихах с русского не стихотворного перевода английского не стихотворного текста. Да, вот настолько я тогда впечатлилась...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem pour Madame La Marquise De Lioncourt

**Author's Note:**

> Издание "Эксмо", "Царица Проклятых", стр. 30-31:
> 
> В своих снах я продолжаю держать её в своих объятиях,  
> Ангела, возлюбленную, мать.  
> В своих снах я целую её губы,  
> Моей госпожи, моей музы, моей дочери.
> 
> Она подарила мне жизнь,  
> А я подарил ей смерть -  
> Моей прекрасной маркизе.
> 
> И мы пошли с нею по Пути Дьявола -  
> Двое сирот, рука об руку.
> 
> Слышит ли она сегодня мои песни  
> О царях и царицах, о древних истинах?  
> О нарушенных клятвах и о моей печали?
> 
> Или она идёт сейчас по далёкой тропе,  
> Такой далёкой, что мои песни не достигают её слуха?
> 
> Вернись ко мне, моя Габриэль,  
> Моя прекрасная маркиза!  
> Замок на холме давно разрушен,  
> Деревня скрылась под снегами,  
> Но ты остаёшься моей навсегда.

Dans mes rêves  
Je continue la serrer  
Dans mes bras – mon ange, ma mère  
Ma belle-amie  
Dans mes rêves  
Je baise ses lèvres  
Ma Dame, ma muse, ma fille  
  
Elle m’a donné la vie  
Ma belle marquise  
Et moi, je l’ai donné la mort  
Lui et moi, nous venons encore  
Notre longue chemin  
Du Diable – deux orphelins  
La main dans la main  
  
Est-ce qu’elle entend  
Mes chansons aujourd’hui  
De Rois et de Reignes  
De vérités anciennes  
De serments trahis  
Et de mon chagrin?  
  
Ou bien  
Elle marche maintenant  
Si loin de moi, si loin  
Que mes chansons n’arrivent,  
N’arrivent pas à sa ouïe?  
  
Ma Gabrielle, ô reviens-toi  
À moi, à moi, à moi!  
Oh, ma belle marquise  
Le chateau sur une colline  
Il y a si longtemps, qu’il est detruit  
Notre village s’a caché  
Sous les neiges, mais toi  
Tu resterai  
La mienne, à moi  
À jamais!

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено году эдак в 2003 или 2004, в доинтернетовскую эпоху. Кстати, так до сих пор и не проверила, как перевели эти стихи в переводе "Царицы Проклятых" на французский язык, если такой был.


End file.
